The Sorrow Seal
by tearbear
Summary: You may think that Olafs boat led them to a prision, it does, but they find somethng that their parents wrote to them,and this letter becomes as precious as their lives, because it contains the fact that they're alive...RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The word "enemy" is usually a name that one names someone they hate terribly. But of course the person that they name "my worst enemy" is just a little kid game when children don't like each other they say "my enemy." But 2 days later there best friends. People also say "my worst enemy" because they might have a big fight, but usually "enemies" aren't people who are your true enemies. True enemies actually means "someone who would kill you or hurt you." Of course big fights and children's games aren't "enemy games", but just "people one dislikes". But when you are true enemies, you both hate each other and the other enemy usually would do anything to do something to you to get something.

In the children's case, which is an unusual one, their enemy was their true true true enemy. This wasn't the type of enemy that was 2 day enemies or big fight enemies but the true true kind of enemies. Now this wasn't suprising for the children themselves were talented with many things, but unforunatley luck wasn't amongst them.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire sat on the boat with their worst enemy, Count Olaf, who was rowing the boat away from the Hotel they had been standing on just a couple of minutes ago. The hotel was burning, and it was them who started the fire. The Baudalaires were not sure if they were noble or not. Misfortune followed them wherever they went; their parents died, their sworn enemy always followed them, they had been unable to save their friends, they had so many questions, but almost none were answered instead, more were filled their clever minds, and they knew that none would probably ever be answered.

Violet Baudalarie tied the ribbon that was clutched in her hand to her long silky hair. Any one, who knew Violet, would have known that she was thinking very hard, most of the time for an invention, but this time, about what they should do. They were in the boat with Count Olaf, a villain who had ruined their lives from the day their loving parents had died. She was thinking wheather to take her siblings back on land with Justice Staruss, or stay with Olaf.

Klaus Baudelarie, was thinking of all the books he had read, to try to help him think about what might happen to their enourmous fortune that Olaf was off to get. But amongst all the books he had read, none applied to the situation they were in.

Sunny Bauldalaire wiped the tear that strolled down her chubby cheek. She quietly, and gentley bit Violets hand, not of a sign of hatred but a sign of love. She tried not to think what Olaf would do to her siblings once he got the fortune that their parents had left.

Violet sighed as she yanked the ribbon out of her hair. She couldn't think of what to do. Her parents had told her that she was responsible to take care of her siblings. As Violet sobbed in the dim moonlight, she tried not to remember all the misfortunes that had happened to her.

" Ok." Said the youngest Bauldalaire. She took Violet's hand and smiled. Violet smiled back and picked up her sister. Than she sat next to Klaus who put a hand on her shoulder. " Its okay." He said and smiled a small smile. " We survived a lot, this will be no different."

Violet smiled back and wiped the tear that was traveling down her cheek. She of course knew that they were not okay. They never were okay but with the help of her inventions, Klaus's knowledge, and Sunny's teeth there was a slight hope of them being okay. From the day they saw Olaf and the eye on his ankle, they knew that they would never be okay even if an army surrounded them, because Count Olaf would eventually find a way to cut through the army. They would never forgive him for all the things he had done to them. He was an evil man. But they probably shouldn't even think about if they should forgive him or not because Olaf wasn't the type of man to ask for forgivness.

" You're not Okay Bauldalaires." Said Olaf, as he chuckled. " How on earth do you think you are okay when there's no way out for you, your in the boat with the most handsome man on earth. Me Count Olaf! Violet your stupid bratty mind won't help you, neither will the bookworm's loaded brain, or the baby's dorky teeth. So your not _OKAY_!" he said as he stopped rowing the boat. In front of them was land and they were to get out of the boat and follow Olaf.

"Out!" he said.

The children got out of the small boat. Violet gave Sunny to Klaus and tied her ribbon in her hair. She knew she would have to think hard about some things on the way. Than she took Sunny and mouthed to Klaus "Think hard." Klaus nodded.

" Follow!" said Olaf.

They entered a building. There was old walls and it was a tall ugly gray building. Outside there was a sign "Evil shall rule"

Sunny whispered, "Rula? Go cunfuze!" Which meant something like "Evil shall rule is confusing!"

Just than Klaus had a great idea. " Baboolaguagia"

Violet looked at him as if he were crazy. " What did you say?"

" Baboolaguagia!"

" Huh?" said Violet. She looked at him and tried to see if Klaus was joking around or if he were serious. He was serious.

" Baboolaguagia!"

" SHUT UP BABY!" shouted Count Olaf. He opened the door.

" Baboolaguia!"

" Klaus talk like a human! Your 13 now!" exclaimed Violet

" Hyptoneeze moobii?" asked Sunny.

" No…I don't think so…I don't think he's hypnotized." said Violet.

" Klaus! Explain to me RIGHT NOW!"

" Okay…Sunnio speakia Baboolagugia!" he whispered.

" Huh?" said Violet.

" Baboolagia!" exclaimed Sunny.

" Baby language?" whispered Violet.

" Baboolagia!" said Klaus.

" Oh! Okay!" she whispered.

" Baboolagia to speak and say things we can't say in front of Olaf. So he'll think we're sick or something or joking around, but we can really talk about things! Get it? Only in Baby language, the way Sunny speaks! Get it? Sunny speak in your old baby style! Like Googaa or something! Only V.F.D. is like…" Klaus whispered.

" Hmm.."

" VooFee" said Sunny.

" Voofee!"

" Gowee!" said Violet which meant "I agree!"

"pewefito!" said Klaus which meant "Perfect."

"Goshad Klaus Hootu Readooz?" asked Sunny, which meant " What would we do without you Klaus? Did you read this somewhere?"

" Napee!" he said which meant no.

" BABYS BABYS BABYS! Shut up!" said Olaf. "You are very very stupid indeed! Joking around at a time like this!"

" We know we're doomed." whispered Violet.

" Indeed you are!" He led them to a room with a man in it. " The children I've told you about. Stupid bratty ones!" said Olaf.

" Hmm." Said the man. He stroked his beard.

" Room 123897." He nodded and looked up. "That room."

" Erm…but won't they like …" said Olaf and than he turned around to him and whispered. " Find out? I mean there only on the other side!"

" Nah. Strong wall."

" Okay come on!" yelled Olaf.

They followed Olaf and Klaus whispered to Violet and Sunny, " Wispedowa Watoola heviastroon. Lihewedia?" Which meant " I heard what they said; did you?"

Violet nodded and so did Sunny.

" Talkloo kienplo" Which meant " We'll talk in our room."

" Okay." Said Sunny.

Just than they entered a room. It was small. The children went inside and sat down. "Stay Here." Said Olaf. "These are strong walls!" Than he locked the door and closed it.

" Baboolagia stillto." Said Sunny which meant "Still talk in Baby language!"

" Yestop." Said Violet which meant "Absolutely."

"Trinkell." Sighed Klaus which meant "Think! This is our worst situation yet."

"Waltoa spetell." Said Violet as she tighten her ribbion and stood up. "Inventionastationature!" Which meant "okay Lets think. They said that there was something on the othere side of the wall. Lets see…I'll need something to invent…Oh look!" she pointed at some things in a box. She walked over there and took out some things. Than she saw a piece of paper out of it.

"Dear our dear children Violet Klaus and Sunny.." she began and than said "Loo-Listaook!" which "meant look!"

Klaus came with Sunny. They read to themselves except Sunny, who waited until someone read the letter to explain it to her.

" This is your parents dear ones. We know for a fact that you will be put here. We know that no matter what happens Olaf will get you. We are proud of you. Kit told us all about you, last year. Now we are stuck here. Just to let you know dear ones, we wrote this on December 23, 2000.

"Yesterday." Whispered Klaus.

"We don't know when you will find this, but you may want to get out. This box has a lot of inventions so we put it so Violet would see it. Happy birthday Violet. This letter is for you my honest dear ones. Klaus I love you. Same with Sunny. We want you to know we're looking for you, and we even saw you children, Kit took a picture. We love you always. Now we are in the next cell, or room. Children we love you dearly and always.

Love,

Your Parents.

Mrs. Baudalarie and Mr. Bauldalarire

"Next room." Whispered Violet. They all turned to the wall on their right hand side and looked at each other. There parents were in there and now they had to get them out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Of course things are easier said than done. You may say "All we have to do is write a billion pages for homework." But it's not exactly "All we have to". It takes you 5 seconds to say it but 10 hours to write.

The Bauldalaries had many numorous times like these. This wasn't a surprise to me when I was researching them.

"They're in there." Whispered Klaus.

"I know."

"Who in dare?" asked Sunny.

"Parents." Said Violet.

"Lets-Letos getlo workala!" Klaus whispered. which meant" Lets get to work."

"Yetso!" said Violet and Sunny.

"Okay…Inventionstainonarees Violet. Sunny breakla hole witra teeth…Unno…umm…" said Klaus. Which meant something like "Violet try to invent something to break the wall, a section of it…and Sunny try it with your teeth…and I…umm…"

"Librareer!" exclaimed Sunny as she pointed to the box. "Librareer" meant "Look its books!"

Klaus put his hand to the box and lifted out 2 books. On it said, "Klaus,we love you.-Your parents."

Klaus felt tears in his eyes. His parents were alive. Just as he wiped the tears, he saw something at the corner of his eyes. "Look!" He pointed to the box. There were 3 shawls. One was gray and small, baby size. The other was black and about Klaus's size. The last one was brown.

"For…for us!" stammered Violet. She lifted the brown shawl and wrapped it around herself. "Wow!" Than she picked the gray and black one and wrapped them around her siblings.

"Look!" said Klaus. There was more. In the shawls, there was a small pocket. Violet looked in hers and found 2, but very useful, inventing tools. Klaus found a notebook and a small code book, and Sunny found some things to bite on.

"Look!" said Violet. In the box, there was a small mini belt that held a big pouch so they could put things in. Violet wrapped it around her waist. She beamed and than smiled. Than tears rolled down her cheek. She smiled. "We can do it! We can get them out!"

"Is easier said than done." Said Sunny she sighed.

"Babooligia!" said Violet.

"Olafto listeyrise!" said Sunny, which meant "Olaf might be listening!"

"Yesto!" said Violet.

Both of the sisters looked hard at their brother who would usually have added something. But he was looking at the floor and was thinking hard.

"Klaus?" asked Sunny.

"Wait." He murmmered.

"Klaus are you okay?" asked Violet.

"Yes!" he said "Just thinking…"

"Okay…I'll start…" She sighed and started to tie her ribbion.

"Violet…" said Klaus.

"Yea?" She stopped walking and looked at Klaus. "What Is it Klaus? You're thinking...again!" she said. She put both of her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. She smiled as she saw her confused brother look at her.

"You don't know if the people next door…or room are really our parents. They may be some evil people, but there trying to trick us."

Violet stopped smiling and tapping her foot. Instead she frowned as the thought came to her. "Uggh! Your right! Now what?" she looked frustrated.

Klaus shrugged. "I dunno." He looked at the floor and raised his eye brows.

"Code?" he whispered.

"Huh?" asked Sunny.

"Code…"

"Babooligia first Klaus…than explain what on earth your talking about." She sighed and closed her eyes. Than she looked at Klaus.

"Yesto…code ligia…" he said slowly, which meant "Yes, code language…"

"Umm…and what code exactly would work?" said Violet.

" Soemthing they know alone…like a family secret." Whispered Klaus.

"Think!" said Sunny.

"Don't worry…we are." Said Violet softly.

"Like about the story they told us. Only family thing…you know?" said Klaus.

"Yea…kinda."

"Okay….Baboolagia…"

"Yesto." Said Violet rolling her eys.

"Okay….umm…Membereo staory ha demew stray platgy soda?" which meant "Remember when they accidently cooked a horrible dinner and we were starving and Mom made it for 4 hours?" said Klaus thoughfully.

"Don't worry, us see em soon." Said Sunny softly. She didn't have to tell them who was "em"

"Okay. Klaus, you do the-" began Violet.

"BABOOLAGIA!" said Sunny and Klaus together.

"Oh _sorry!_"

"Okay go on.

"Klaus, codelia, Sunny, helyte me, inventastationare!"

"OKAY!" they said as Klaus went to write the code while Sunny went to help Violet break the wall.

They worked for 2 hours when everything was ready.

Violet started to put the invention in the wall, when there was a knock on the door, and Count Olaf opened it, his eyes wide with anger, when he saw Violet with the invention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Whats _that?_" asked Count Olaf nodding at the invention.

"I uhh…was bored." said Violet.

"Give me it!" said Count Olaf.

"_Never!_"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"I'm waiting Violet Bauladaire!"

"Well you can wait! I'm _Not _giving this to you!"

Count Olaf grabbed Violet and pushed her down the floor. She slid down and the invention that she had fell out of her grip.

Klaus came next to her and picked up the invention fast. He helped his sister up and he saw Violet's face bloody.

"Give it now!"

"_Why!"_

"Why? BECAUSE!"

"I spent AGES making that. I don't want to just give it up!"

Count olaf didn't wait any longer. He grabbed the invention out of Violet's hand, than grabbed Sunny, locked the door and left. Violet and Klaus just stared and than banged on the door. They heard Sunny crying.

"_Now_ what?" asked Klaus.

"We get our parents!"

"No. Sunny."

"Whatever. What time is it?"

Klaus looked at the watch he had. It had been resting on his left hand since the day he was on the beach.

"11:00, at night." He replyed.

"Hey…than I can invent something to get out of here. Everyone would be asleep, right?"

"Everyone but Count Olaf!" said Klaus.

"Okay. Than I make another invention to poke a small hole in the wall…"

"No. We'll use this." He picked up the tool Violet was using. He was about to bang it on the wall, when Violet shrieked, "NO KLAUS!"

"Why?"

"Because…code!"

"Oh yea."

He ripped a clean sheet of paper out of his notebook and took out a purple shiny pen. He wrote neatly a question. Than he folded it and said, "From Violet, Klaus, and Sunny." On the top.

"Okay."

"Alright, here I'll make a small hole."

Klaus handed the small tool to her. Violet quietly scraped it off.

She put the note underneath. Than Klaus and Violet sat there, looking at the hole.

"Go to sleep Klaus." Said Violet.

"No. You."

"No I'll watch. We'll take turns."

"Okay." He yawned and slept.

Violet thought as hard as she could. The words her parents had said…_"Its your responsibility to look after your siblings. Violet, you'll always be the eldest, and that makes your duty to take care of them."_

She was about to try to break the door to get Sunny, when she caught something at the corner of her eye. A piece of paper was sliding through the hole that they had made. She quietly shook Klaus and pointed at the paper, and Klaus smiled at her, as they went to pick it up.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, Sunny was in Count Olaf's uncomfortable arms. She sighed but that was hard too, because Count Olaf smelled like a skunk.

"He He He He!" he laughed, as he opened a door. "Baby Brat, your with me now!"

"No They come soon!"

"And how do you know?"

"Because!"

"Well, they'll never find you _Here_!"

When Olaf opened the door, Sunny's eyes widened as she saw The Quagmarie triplets sitting there on the wooden floor, staring at Sunny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Violet picked up the rusty paper.

She skimmed through it. There was the answer to the code.

"Its them. No doubt." She whispered.

"Look at the last sentence."

"_Now that we know you're there children, we're coming. We'll break through this wall."_

"Lets do it." Whispered Violet as she started banging on the wall with a mini hammer.

"No. We have to get Sunny. I totally forgot about her in all this excitement."

"Yea." She thought about poor little Sunny with Count Olaf and what he might do to her.

"But someone has to stay here incase they try to break it and they do." She sighed.

"You go. I'll stay." He said.

Violet stared at him. "No way, Klaus!"

"Why?"

"Uh-uh, I'm not taking any chances!" She shook her head, as her silky hair flopped from her right shoulder to her left.

"Well, right now we have no choice." He said.

Violet turned to the door and than at the wall. She knew her brother was right.

"But, what if we're all seper-" she started.

"No. We won't." said Klaus, bravely, but Violet could see fear in his eyes.

"I…We have no choice." She whispered.

She hugged her brother. "I love you, Klaus." Tears slided down her cheeks. She shook her head. She couldn't go. But she had to. She _had _to.

"So do I." Said Klaus. His eyes set on his sisters eyes and they both smiled.

"If we're lucky…" whispered Violet.

"We are. I have you. You have me. We have Sunny and she has us."

"We're really lucky if you really think about it…"

"Yea. We're alive. We survived this far. This shouldn't be any different. This is like our last step, and then we'll be with our parents…"

"Okay. Klaus, take care." She smiled as she looked at the rusty paper one last time than at Klaus. She quickly, in less than a minute invented a key, for her, and than in minute a tool to break through the door, for Klaus incase something was wrong.

"Okay. Bye." She waved good-bye to her only brother as she stepped out of the door hoping it wasn't the last time she'd see Klaus, although there was a big chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay brats, go to sleep!" Count Olaf rubbed his hands together and smirked. "You'll need it for tomorrow!"

When Count Olaf left, the four children just stared at each other. They couldn't believe their luck.

"Quagmarie?" asked Sunny.

"Sunny?" asked Duncan.

Sunny nodded.

"Oh my! Look at our luck!" whispered Isadora.

"I know." Said Sunny.

Isadora smiled. "You've grown" she rustled Sunny's hair and picked her up.

"Where's Violet and Klaus?" asked Quigley.

"Count Olaf took me. They in room. Parents on oda side!"

"_What?_" asked Duncan.

"Yea!" said Sunny.

"Oh my gosh!" said Quigley.

"We _have_ to get out of here!" said Isordora.

"Yup. Lets get started." Said Quigley.

Just than Sunny remembered the things her parents had left for her in the box. They were in her jacket.

"Here!" she took them out.

Isordora scratched her head. "If only Violet were here." She said to herself.

"How bout' we just break this with a tool…." Said Duncan skimming the room for a hammer like material.

"There!" whispered Quigley, as he picked up a hammer in the corner of the room. It was really rusty and dirty.

"Here." He handed it to Duncan.

Duncan banged it on the door. It fortunately made a hole. He reached through the hole and opened the doorknob.

"Come on. Fast!" said Isadora. She took Sunny in her arms and left with her brothers.

They quickly dashed through the halls. Everyone was quiet. The whole building was.

Just than they passed through a door. There were voices in the room.

"Waaaitt…" whispered Sunny, as she thought hard.

"Why?" asked Quigley.

"Wait." She said again. There was something about these voices, something soft and gentle, something sweet, something so familiar….She just couldn't remember.

"Familia!" said Sunny quietly.

Just than the door opened, and their stood the people Sunny wished to see, Mr. And Mrs. Baudalaire.

"Sun-Sunny!" said Mrs. Baudaliare in tears.

Sunny just stared. She was about to reply, when the person she most hated In her life appeared. He appeared at the wrong moment. He _Had_ to come.

It was Count Olaf staring in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

Klaus sat waiting. He was really scared. What if they were all separated? That's when he heard a piece of paper slide through the wall.

He went there to pick up a rusty paper. It said:

"_Children,_

_Please help us. We want to be with you too. Give us a key, so we can open the door, and open yours. Or you can do the same_

_Reply quick._

_Mr. And Mrs. Baudalaire_

Klaus grabbed his pen and wrote that he would come.

He sent the paper.

Than he took out the key, the key that held his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" said Count Olaf. "What do we have here?" he asked. "I'll go get him." He mumbled. He left.

"Nothing!" said Violet. She turned to her Mom. "Mom…I-I can't believe it." She hugged her mom.

"And Thomas Edison, you're alive." Said her dad. Violet hugged her dad tight.

"I-I missed you." She whispered. She had tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Me too."said her dad. He wiped her cheeks.

"Mamma." Said Sunny.

"M-My you've grown." Said Mrs. Baudalaire she picked up her daughter and kissed her. She wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Sunny." Said her dad.

"Daddy!" she said. She hugged him.

Just than Violet noticed a small little girl on the floor. She was a new born, in a carrier.

"Mom? Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh her…she's Skylar." Said Mrs. Baudalaire, she glanced at Mr. Baudalaire.

"What? Who's Skylar?" she asked. She rubbed the baby's smooth cheek, and then her pitch black hair.

"You're sister." Said Mrs. Baudalaire, as she grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus put the key through the door. It opened. He walked to the next room.

Just as he took his third step, he saw a figure come out of a room.

"Klaus?" asked the voice.

"Yes…I mean No….I mean…who are you?" he asked.

"I…" said the man. As he came closer, Klaus saw his face. It looked familiar.

"Who _are_ you?" asked Klaus.

The man pushed Klaus in the door.

"I'm _Albert._" Said the man as he chickled.

Than Klaus remembered. It was Mr. Poe's son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"My _sister?_" asked Violet.

"Yes."

"Why? When?" asked Sunny.

"You see when the fire took place, I was pregnant, only for 3 months. We were going to tell you." Said Mrs. Baudalaire.

"She's so cute." Whispered Violet.

"Yea." Said Isodora.

"Yes. She is." Said Count Olaf.

They turned around to see Count Olaf with a man…

He looked so familiar to Violet. She squinted harder.

Was he…?

"George's the name." he said. And Mrs. Baudaliare gasped. Count Olaf laughed. It was Mr. Poe's other son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? No _way!_" screamed Klaus.

"Shut up you brat!" said Albert.

"Never!"

"Oh I'll make you!" He shoved Klaus in the room farther than closed the door.

Klaus had never been more scared in his life. He _knew _this would happen. He knew it. He started crying.

"Hey fella, don't get that upset."

Klaus turned to see a man. "Who are _you?"_

"I'm Lemony. Lemony Snicket." Said the man as he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Say good bye everyone!" said Count Olaf, as he snatched Mrs. Baudalarie and than Mr. Baudalarie. Albert got Sunny and Isadora.

"No!" said Mr. Baudalarie and he wiggled out of his hands. He took Sunny and than Isadora. He told the kids to run. Than he grabbed Mrs. Baudalarie. They all ran.

They turned around to see Count Olaf. He was snickering. "You forgot someone." He said, his grin even wider.

They saw…

"Skylar!" screamed Mrs. Baudalarie but Count Olaf was already running away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"L-Lemony?" stammered Klaus. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Ask me," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Kit Snicket.

"Kit!" said Klaus.

"Yes. You may ask. How are we here?" said Kit smiling. "Well Count Olaf's assistant found us, the Quagmires and Me, and he brought us here. Olaf brought you here so, here we are." She shrugged.

"Now the hard part is…getting out." Sighed Lemony. He sat down with Klaus. Kit did the same.

"I wish Violet were here. And Sunny." Said Klaus more to himself.

"Where are they?" asked Kit.

"Well It's a long story." He told them everything. Lemony and Kit looked at each other with worried eyes.

"What?" asked Klaus. "What happened?"

"Oh my gosh." Said Lemony ignoring him.

"No." said Kit more in a whisper-like tone. She shook her head.

"What?" said Klaus.

"You guys are in danger. _Grave danger._" Said Lemony shaking his head. Kit nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Skylar!_" said Violet. She started running after them, but Mr. Baudalarie stopped her.

"No. We'll go." He whispered.

"No! We found you after this long time! Count Olaf will kill you guys! No! _You're not going!_"

"Violet…" said Mrs. Baudalaire, softly.

"No! Momma! Dadda! So long time no see!" said Sunny. She started crying.

"No. Please. _Please _don't go. _Please._ There has to be a way to get her. There _has _be a way." Pleaded Violet.

"Speaking of Skylar, where's Klaus?" asked Violet's dad.

"I-I don't know." Said Violet. "Probably in that room." She went and pointed to the room. She took out the key. But she found that she didn't need the key. It was already open. She opened the door.

"Klaus?" she asked.

No answer.

"Klaus?" they asked together.

There was still no answer.

"Oh no! He's gone!" said Violet and she started sobbing because it was all her fault.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? How?" asked Klaus.

"Come on." Said Kit. She took out a hammer and started to break the wall.

"Too strong." Said Lemony.

He tried something else. Just than Klaus saw a small tool, one that he read in a book, that always works if you do something to it. He tried to remember it.

"Oh yea!" said Klaus. He went to pick it up. "Here. Stab a small hole. Keep stabbing, it will eventually make the material soft. Than use the hammer."

He handed Lemony the material. He nodded and started stabbing. Klaus and Kit watched him.

When it was finally done, Kit banged it lightly with the hammer. In no time it opened.

"Come on!" whispered Lemony.

They left and went on. Just than, Klaus heard a voice.

"You can't go mom!" it was….

_"Violet!" _

They reached a corner and he still heard the voice. They found out that they were on the other side of the wall. Only how did they get there and how to get out was the question.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweetie! Where's Klaus?" exclaimed Mrs. Baualaire.

"I-I have no clue." Sobbed Violet.

"Oh no. We have two missing children. Klaus and Skylar."

"What can we do?"

"I have no clue." Said Violet.

"I think I have an idea." Said Quigley. "We can divide into 2 groups. And than we can search. That way, we'll all be safe.

"Yea." Said Violet.

"Okay." Said Sunny.

"How about you three go with Mrs. Baudalaire and you 2 come with me."

"Okay."

"Okay…good-" said Mr. Baudalaire.

"_Violet!_" said a voice. Violet spun around right away, it was Klaus's voice.

"Who was _That?_" asked Duncan.

"Klaus." Whispered Violet and Sunny at the same time, looking at the wall that separated them. They realized than and there that they were in a desperate need to see him and run into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"She's in there!" screamed Klaus.

"be quiet." Hissed Lemony.

"here." Said Kit, handing the hammer to Lemony. "Crack a hole."

"Okay." Said Lemony. He banged it on the wall.

IN no time there was a whole. Violet and Sunny were staring into the hole. "Klaus!" said Violet. "Where are you?"

"I'm _here._" Said Klaus.

"I'll try to open it." Said Violet. She took out a tool and made a big hole there. Klaus, lemony, and Kit came out.

The first thing Klaus did, was hug Violet and Sunny.

Than he saw his parents.

"K-Klaus!"! screamed Mrs. Baudalaire.

"MOM! DAD!"

"I can't believe it!" said his dad. Klaus hugged them both.

"We have to get Skylar." Whispered Violet.

"You're right." Said Mr. Baudalaire.

"Who's Skylar?" asked lemony.

"Your sister." Said Mr. B. (I'm just gonna right Mr. B/ Mrs. B. )

"My _sister?_" said Klaus.

"Your sister." Said Mrs. B, nodding.

"Long story, Klaus." Said Violet.

"We better get away." Said Isadora. "That way, we can actually save her. We can stay here tonight, 2 people on the watch and 2 people try to get Skylar."

"Yea."

"Okay, lets stay in this room." Said Violet. She opened the door, as they went into the room they were staying in."

"Okay." They all said. Mr. And Mrs. B stayed awake, on watch, while everyone else slept. Kit and Lemony went to try to get Skylar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think _you're gonna GET her?" _asked Count Olaf, to Kit.

"Yes. And I don't think, I _know_"

"Really?" said Count Olaf. He rubbed his hands together. "And _I know _you're not going to get her."

"Yea?" asked Lemony, as he appeared with a knife. "And I _know_ you're going to die, if I feel like killing you!" said Lemony.

"Yea?" said Mr. Poe's son. "And I _know_ that Skylar's not even here!" Count Olaf and himself cracked up.

"Yea? Lets check!" said Kit. They checked the room. No Skylar.

"Told ya!" said Count Olaf.

"Where is she?" asked Lemony. He held up his knife.

"I'll give you her, in one condition."

"What?" asked Kit.

"You bring Mr. And Mrs. B here. And _they _have to give me there fortune."

"No way!" said Lemony.

"You're going to tell us _now_!" said Lemony.

"They're in room 190!" said a voice.

Kit and lemony turned around to see a young girl, with green glasses. There was a man next to her.

"Thank you." Said Kit.

"Whats your name." asked Lemony.

"Me? I'm Fiona." She said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet moved closer to her brother. Klaus was snoring. She saw that Sunny was in Mrs. Baudalaire's arms, and Mr. Baudalaire had slept.

Violet thought that maybe, just _maybe _everything might turn well again. Kit had to get Skylar and than they'd just have to reach home, or contact someone.

Violet sighed as she smiled. She dreamed that they were all in their enormous home, sleeping soundly in their warm beds…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is." said Fiona, as she tapped a wooden door. She unlatched it with the golden key she was holding.

When the door opened, their were 5 or 6 babies, and in the middle of the room was a woman.

"Hello." said Fiona. "We need this baby here."

She picked Skylar gently and handed it to Kit.

"Who are you?" asked Kit to the woman.

"Kit!" she said.

"W-Who are you?"

"Tiffany." she said as she smiled. Immediately, Kit and Tiffany hugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a loud knock on the wooden door. Mrs. Baudalaire woke Mr. Baudalaire up. He woke up an opened the door to see Kit, Lemony, Fiona, Fernald, and a weird woman.

"Fernald!" said Mr. Baudalaire. "It's been a long time, dear friend!"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked at each other. Fernald…that was the hook handed man, wasn't it? So that meant that their father was Fernald's dear friend.

Also, Fiona…she was there…how did she get here.

The door opened to reveal Fiona, Kit, Lemony and a weird woman, a woman.

"Look." said Violet. She woke up Quigley and than Duncan and than Isadora. "Look" she said again.

And indeed there was something for the Quagmires to look at. As soon as they woke up, and looked into the woman's eyes, they gasped at the memory of her.

(A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the _extremely _short chapter! Review! It'll get MUCH better by the next chap!)


End file.
